Shang Knew
by pink princess 16
Summary: What if Shang had met mulan and her family before the war, and suspected that it was Mulan the entire time. What would happen. Please Review!
1. Shang's POV

This is my second story so please be nice. Make sure you read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan of any of its characters.

_One year before the war._

Li Shang and his father General Li were invited to stay at his friend, the Great Fa Zhou's home. He was getting ready to go to dinner. He had heard from many people that Fa Zhou has a daughter around his age named Fa Mulan, who he heard was unique and loved by her father dearly. He really hoped that she wasn't like all the other girls he had met, and is only interested in his status and looks.

They finally arrived at the Fa household, as they got off their horses they were greeted by an older woman, who he guessed to be Grandma Fa. They went up to the gate and Fa Zhou and Fa Li greeted him. He was wondering where Fa Mulan was.

He finally saw Fa Mulan, and he was speechless, she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever laid his eyes on. It looked like she didn't have any make up on like the other girls did, and she didn't need any. She was just naturally beautiful. He really hoped that he could get to know her better. Maybe a walk through the gardens would be a good idea.

He decided that he would start to talk to her, so he did. She has the sweetest voice he has ever heard. He asked her what she likes to do in her free time, how old she is. She told him that she likes to take nice walks in her free time and that she was eighteen years old, only two years younger then his not bad. Wait what was he thinking, he just met her and is already thinking about her.

_Sorry for the really short chapter. Please read and review! _


	2. Mulan's POV

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any of its characters.

Mulan's P.O.V.

Mulan was getting ready for the guests to arrive. General Li and his son Li Shang were coming over for dinner. General Li was an old friend of her father's. She had heard from people around town about Li Shang. She heard that her was a handsome man, but he was really serious sometimes.

She was glad that she talked her mom out of her wearing make. She hated wearing make up because she never felt like herself while wearing it. It was almost as if she was wearing a mask.

The guests arrived, grandma answered the door, she overheard her father and General Li talking about what they did while they were in the army. She really hoped that Li Shang was a nice and polite man and not just strict and serious like some men that live in the Imperial City. She got dressed in her favorite blue kimono and went downstairs when she was ready.

She greeted General Li and then she saw Li Shang, and she thought that he was the most handsomest man she has ever laid her eyes on, she suddenly felt a blush come on. She greeted him and then went to the kitchen to help her mom and grandma with dinner. When they were done cooking, she set the table and then went over to the living room and told everyone that dinner was ready.

She sat next to Shang during dinner he asked her how old she was she told him that she was eighteen years old he told her that he was twenty years old, he was only two years older then him, what was she thinking she just met him and she was already thinking about him, anyway he probably thought that she was silly.

Later that night he asked her is she would like to take a walk through the gardens with him, and she told him that she would love to go for a walk with him. For some odd reason she felt that she should try to get to know him better., she thought to herself that she must be crazy to be thinking about him that way. He would never feel that way about her.

After dinner they went for a walk through the garden. It was quiet until Shang asked her about herself. He asked her what she likes to do in her free time. She told him that she just likes to go for walks and admire her surroundings and she also told him that she likes to read in her spare time.

Then he asked her if she ever gets lonely here with just her parents and her grandmother. She told him honestly that she did get lonely, and that wishes she weren't an only child. That she wished that she had a brother or sister, but her parents weren't able to have any more children after she was born. Soon it was time for him to leave, but she didn't want him to leave just yet. She was just getting to know him better. He told her that he would like to see her again someday soon. She told him that she would really like it if he did come for a visit again. They said goodbyes to each other, he and his father saddled up their horses and went off.

She watched sadly as he left. She really did hope that she would see him again some day soon in the near future, but who knows when that would be. She went back inside the house and went to help her parents clean up and then after that she went straight up to her room because it was getting late and then went to bed. That night she dreamt about her and Shang meeting again, but little to did she know, that her and Shang would actually meet again someday and not that far in the future.


	3. Meeting Again

_Here is the next chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Please Review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan and any of its characters.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She was nearby camp, and she was getting ready. Trying to disguise herself as a man. She had been practicing out her man voice. Then she asked her horse Khan if it was convincing, but he just laughed at her. Then suddenly she heard a deep voice. It said that it was a dragon of some sort that her ancestors sent for protection, but then it came out, it didn't look like a dragon, it looked more like a lizard. She thought that her ancestors sent a lizard for her protection. It was a small dragon named Mushu, which turned out to be her guardian. She went up to the camp as ready as she would ever be, she thought that it was either no or never. She went up to where all the other warriors were and Mushu was pulling on her neck and somehow she managed to throw a punch at someone's eye and then she managed to start a huge fight against everyone. Great, just how she imagined her first day at camp.

Then she saw General Li come out of the tent, and then she was really worried and excited at the same time. She hoped that their commander wasn't who she thought it was going to be, but there was another part of her that wanted it to be him.

Then out of the tent came out Li Shang, her heart rate sped up, he was even more handsome then she remembered. He asked who started all of this, meaning the fight, and then everyone pointed to me. Then I got really nervous, because he started to walk toward me. He asked me for my name, and then I rally got nervous, but lucky for me Mushu was whispering suggestions in my ear. Out of all the names he suggested, I chose the name Ping. Then he asked me for my conscription notice, and I gave it to him. He read it and then gasped when he read my father's name. I hope he doesn't recognize who I am, but then another part of me wished that he did know who I really was, I thought.

Shang's P.O.V.

I was in my tent talking to my father and Chi Fu about our plans for attacks on the Huns. Then he honored me with the title captain and told me that I was going to be training the new recruits. Then my father went off, and I saw the entire new recruits in a huge fight. They were all hitting each other and arguing. I asked who was the cause of all this, they all pointed and said that a small, but young soldier. I asked for his conscription notice.

It read Fa Zhou, then I was really shocked, and I remembered that a year ago Mulan had told me how she was an only child, and how lonely it gets, but then who could this be in front of me. I was puzzled, and then I asked for his name, and at first he mumbled a few names, but then he told him that his name was Ping, an odd name I thought. Then I went on talking to the other soldiers, and tried to work on their fighting skills. The first exercise didn't go very well, and then I knew we had long way to go. Then I thought it was time to be done for the day. I went into my tent and thought about who Ping really was, if that was even his name, or should I say her real name.

The more I thought about, their was only one solution that I could think of, and that was that ping was just Mulan I disguise. He remembered Mulan the last time he saw her, which was about a year ago, and he remembered ho beautiful she was. The big question that he thought was, why is she doing this? I need to find a way to talk to her in private and asked her why she is doing all this, because she would only do this if she had a good reason for it, before anything happens he needs to talk to her, but how? When?

How was this chapter? please review and tell me how it was!


	4. Thinking About It

Thanks to everyone who review! Here is the next chapter 

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any of its characters.

Shang's P.O.V.

Shang was thinking about a way to talk to Mulan in private and to find out what is going on. The only way he could think about to talk to her is that if he calls her into his tent when most of the men are out, but the problems was when he was going to do it. Then it just popped into his mind, that he would talk to her when most of the men go out to the lake and bathe. He would just have to ask her to me in his tent beforehand.

He should go to sleep soon, because he needs to get some sleep so he can get up the next day and train, but for some odd reason he couldn't get Mulan out of his mind their was just something about her, he really needs to get some sleep.

The next day he noticed that Mulan was having a hard time learning the techniques for training. He knew that he should go easy on her, but then the men would think that he was giving her special treatment, and they might find out her secret, and he wouldn't want that to happen. He wouldn't want to do anything to embarrass her. He really needs to talk to her before anything happens. So he went over to her and told her that he needs to talk to her in private and for her to meet him in his tent later when everyone is gone.

Mulan's P.O.V.

Shang just told her that he needs to talk to her later in private and to meet him in his tent later. What would he need to talk to her about? Did he find out her secret? What was he going to say to her? And what was he going to do about it if he did find out her secret? Was he going to kill her because that is what the law says to do?

Shang's P.O.V.

He went over to her and told her that he needs to talk to her in his tent. She looked really nervous. Did she think that he was going to hurt her? He could never do that to her. He cared too much for her to get hurt. They were in his tent and he told her not to worry about anything. Then he said that I know who you really are, you are really Mulan. Then she looked as if she was going to faint, then he told her that he would never do anything to hurt her. He already had made a promise to himself that he would never do anything to hurt her.

Mulan's P.O.V.

When Shang had told me that he found out my secret I thought that my heart stopped, and that he was going to obey the law. Which was for her to get killed. Instead he had told her that her secret was safe with him and then he promised that he would never do anything to hurt her. She was then confused and excited at the same time. She was confused as to why he would spare her life and excited to think that he just might like her, and she just blushed at the very thought of it.

I then asked Shang how he knew that Ping was really just me. Then he suddenly smiled and told me that he remembered last year when he came over fore dinner that I told him that I was an only child and how lonely it gets. I was then shocked at that he remembered something that I told him a year ago. Maybe he does really care about me. What was she thinking? He would never fell that way about her, but she could dream couldn't she. She could dream that her and Shang were having a romantic relationship.

Then Shang asked her what she was doing here, and she had told him about everything that had happened about her father and how he is not strong enough to fight in the war again. That the only way she could save him is that is if she disguises herself as a man and goes in his place. Then she told him about how she didn't pass the matchmaker test and that she needs to restore her family's honor.

Shang's P.O.V.

He was talking to Mulan about why she had come to the army in the first place.

Then she had told all about how her father was took weak to go off to war and that he already served his country once many years ago and why does he have to do it again? He couldn't answer that question.

She had also told him about how she didn't pass the matchmaker test and that she needs to regain her family's honor again. She had also told him that the matchmaker told her that no man would want no marry her. He then saw that she had tears on her face. He gently wiped them away and told her that he understands why she did it, and that if he were in her place he would have done that same thing.

He then told her that the matchmaker was wrong about her and that any man would be lucky to marry her, and that she was the most beautiful, intelligent, and courageous woman he has ever met.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Shang had just told her that he understood why she did what she did and that he respected her for it. Then he had told her that he thought that she was the most beautiful, intelligent, courageous woman he has ever met. He had also told her that the matchmaker was wrong about me and then told me that any man would be lucky to marry me.

Shang was the greatest guy she has ever met. She just couldn't believe that there was a guy like him. She had always dream for a guy like Shang. She just wished that he loves her the way that she loves him then she would feel like she was the happiest person in the world. She wished that she knew if he felt the same way she did.

_Wow that was the longest chapter I have wrote so far! Please Review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Training

_Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan of any of its characters.

Shang's P.O.V.

He was surprised when he woke up in the morning. He saw that Mulan had retrieved the arrow. He wondered how she did it, but after it happened everyone including her had gotten better in their training. He thought that they were ready to fight, but he made a big mistake in asking Chi Fu for his advice. All he did was argue with him and told him that his troops weren't ready to fight.

Then he saw Mulan and she told him that she thought he was a great captain. That made him smile especially when he knew that was what she really thought about. He knew she was telling the truth, their was just this look in her eyes and he knew that she wasn't lying to him.

He then told her that it meant a lot to him what she just told him, especially knowing that I came from her, then she blushed as if she had never heard someone tell her that to her before.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She heard that Shang and Chi Fu were fighting. Shang was telling Chi Fu that he thought that they were ready to fight, and Chi Fu had told him that his troops wouldn't last five minutes against the huns. Then Shang came out of the tent and she told him that she thought that he was a great captain.

Then he told her something that surprised her. He told her that it meant a lot to him hearing that from her. Then she felt a blush coming on and she hoped that he didin;t notice her blush.

When Shang left she was smiling and then Mushu came an said "I saw that." Then she said saw what. He then ordered her to go to her tent and of course she listened to him because he didn't know that Shang already knew her secret from the beginning, because they had met a each other about a year ago. She was glad that he didn't know and that Shang and her were the only ones that knew. It was their own little secret, and she would like to keep that way.

Shang's P.O.V.

He was in his tent trying to think of fighting strategies, but he kept on thinking about Mulan and the conversation they had earlier. Did she really think that he was a great captain, because he sure didn't fell like it. He didn't fell great at all, at least not as great as his father. He then wondered how his father and his troops were doing, because he hadn't heard any news from them yet. It was getting late, and he should get some sleep soon. He needs to get his sleep because they might have to go in battle tomorrow and maybe not, he doesn't know yet, but he needs to know soon.

Mulan's P.O.V.

Mushu had been gone for a long time she thought, I hope he is not doing anything that will get him in trouble, and if he starts talking that is going to cause a lot of trouble.

She couldn't sleep for some reason, she had a lot on her mind. Actually it was mostly Shang who she was thinking about. His handsome face kept popping into her head, and she remembered that earlier that day how she told him that she thought he was a great captain, and she had meant it.

He had taught her everything she knows about martial arts from him, he was a great teacher, and plus she thought he was the most amazing guy she has ever met. If anyone else was captain they would have already thrown he out of the camp and the thing was that Shang had already known that she was really a was, and he hasn't told anyone about me.

She was glad to know that she could trust him, and that he could trust her. She finally started to get tired, and decided that it was time for some well-deserved sleep.

Shang's P.O.V.

Chi Fu had come in running into his tent, screaming captain with a note in his hand. He took it from him and read it quickly. It said that they were needed at the front, and that his father needed his help. He would gather all the troops first thing in the morning and tell hem that they need to pack their thing and that it was time to fight. He hoped that his father was okay.

Then Mulan popped into his mind, what if something happens to her tomorrow and everyone finds out who she is. Then what would he do he really hoped that everything would everything would be alright tomorrow, and that nothing is going to happen to Mulan. He cares too much about her too lose her.

He might even love her. He has never felt like this about any other woman before, probably because almost all the girls in his town would only care for his title and the fact that their family is very wealthy, but he knew that Mulan isn't like any of the girl in his town, in fact he has never met anyone like her before, she was unique. That was probably one of the reasons why he loved her. He was glad to know that Mulan could care less about his title and wealth.

Mulan's P.O.V.

Before she knew it, it was morning and Shang has just told everyone that they need to pack up. That they were needed at the front, and she knew it was time for them to fight. She knew it was going to come sooner or later. She knew that she was ready to fight.

She then saw Shang, he looked really nervous. She went up to him and then the told her that he trusted he and if anything happens to her that he will stand by her and that he promised never to hurt hr. that made her smile inside, just knowing that he cares that much about her and her safety.


	6. Going off to Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any of it characters.

_Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy. So here is the next chapter._

It was time to fight and just about everyone, especially Li Shang and Fa Mulan who most thought was still Fa ping, were nervous.

Shang's P.O.V.

He was really nervous for three reasons. One this was the first time leading an army and he wanted everything to be perfect, two because he was worried about his father and lastly he was worried about Mulan.

He didn't want her to get hurt, even though he knew he couldn't stop her from fighting this battle, and plus she was one of the best in his troops and he knew she could take care of herself.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She was nervous, but she knew that she had to do this, for her father, for Shang, but most of all she needed to do this for herself.

She wants to restore her family's honor, to prove to everyone that she could do something right for once, and that her father will be proud of her.

Shang had just come by and told her that she needs to be careful and then he told her something that she has never thought any man would tell her, he told her that he loves her.

She really hope that she heard him correctly, because she is in love with him.

Shang's P.O.V.

I had just told Mulan how I felt about her. I have felt that way about her ever since I first laid my eyes on her in her house for dinner. He was surprised when she told him that she loves him too.

That one moment in time he felt truly happy in his life as if all his dreams just came true.

Then he did something surprising for once in his life. he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers, and was surprised when she eagerly responded.

He then deepened the kiss, even thought he knew that it was improper.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She was surprised when Shang told her that he loves her and now she was even more surprised that he kissed her. She was currently kissing Shang passionately, his strong arms wrapped around her holding her in an embrace.

He then broke the kiss, knowing that they could be caught any moment now by any of the troops or even worse Chi Fu.

It was time to leave camp, knowing that they had to go off to battle.

Shang's P.O.V.

It was quiet, too quiet. Where were the huns, and where was his father or anyone else in the Imperial army.

He was worried and then Chien Po came over and handed me my father's helmet and told me that he was sorry.

He couldn't believe it, his father was dead. Mulan then came over and told me that she was sorry.

I then told her that it was okay and that it wasn't her fault.

Then suddenly the huns came out of nowhere and he told everyone to prepare to fight.

I saw his army, but where was Shan Yu. Then I saw him, he looked big and powerful not to mention how scary he looked.

Then I saw Mulan run after Shan Yu while I was fighting on of his troops. I screamed at her not to go but she went anyway.

I hope that she is going to be alright. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he is still worried about her.

Mulan's P.O.V.

Mushu had just told me that she was really crazy for doing this. She then grabbed the rocket and ran up close enough knowing that it was a good distance to make an avalanch.

Mushu had just lite the rocket and she then shot to where Shan Yu and his troops were.

The snow then fell rapidally at them and she then ran onto khan and told him to go as fast as he could to where the troops were.

She then saw Shang and he told her that she wasw one of the craziest person he has ever met and that he owes her his life for saving him, and he thanked her.

That was the last thing she remebered before everything went black.

Shang's P.O.V.

Mulan had just saved his life and she had just fainted, and I then saw blood seeping through her clothes.

He then saw that she was hurt from when her an Shan Yu were fighting. He then carried her back to his tent and then told Yao to go into town to find a medic.

He then prayyed silently to himself that she was going to be alright, he doesn't want to lose her beacause he loves her too much.

He paces outside the tent and is wondering why it is taking the medic so long.

He hopes with all his heart that she is alright and that no one finds out her secret and then the medic comes out of the tent.

He told him that everything was going to be alright, and that luckily the wound missed her heart.

He then went inside the tent and saw that she was asleep and she woke up a few minutes later with her beautiful brown eyes starring at him, and she then smiled up at him.

He loved to see her smile, she then sat up and then the blanket covering her chest fell. Revealing her bangaged chest.

Then Chi Fu barged in and saw that ping was really a women, he then pulled her out of the tent.

He could have hurt her when he did that, did he have no respect for women at all.

He then yelled to everyone that she was a women and a traiter, even though he knew that she wasn't.

He revealed her secret to everyone, and even though he knew from the beginning who she really was.

He didn't know what to do, and he prayed that he had the strength in him to do what he thought was right.


	7. Shang's Decision Epilogue

_Okay here is the next and final chapter! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any of its characters.

Shang's P.O.V.

He didn't know what to do, the law said to kill her, but he could never hurt her, let alone kill her. He loved her too much.

He knew he had to make a decision, and soon, he then saw Mulan lower her head.

He then surprised everyone when he dropped her sword and told everyone that she would travel with them to the Imperial city.

Everyone looked confused, and then he told them that she had saved all of their lives, including his.

He then saw Mulan smile and silently she thanked him. He helped her stand up and get onto her horse.

He told everyone to move out. The ride to the Imperial City was a quiet one, but every now and then he would talk to Mulan.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She couldn't believe it, first she got injured, then everyone found out her secret, and when she thought that Shang was going to abandon her, not only did he not abandon her, but he was letting her travel with them to the Imperial City.

Shang's P.O.V.

He decided that Mulan would travel with them to the Imperial City. He knew from the very beginning that he wouldn't be able to hurt her, and plus she save all of their lives including himself.

The parade was about to begin. They called us the heroes of China, but he felt like he didn't do anything.

It was Mulan who save them all. He was presenting the sword of Shan Yu to the emperor, when suddenly a falcon came out of nowhere, and grabbed the sword.

He then heard someone yell that the huns were alive, he couldn't believe it, how could they have survived that avalanche.

He then saw Mulan running to him telling everyone that she had a plan.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She couldn't believe I the huns were alive and then suddenly an idea struck her. She told Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po, her idea and then told them to follow her, but she didn't expect Shang to follow her too.

She found dresses for all of them to put on, well everyone except Shang, he had another job.

They put on the dresses and then she put make up on them, but didn't put any on hrself since she was really a women.

The huns let them in thinking that they were cocubines. As she was about to climb the poller, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Shang, he smiled at her and then wrapped his cape around the piller and they all began to climb it.

They got to where their were two other guard and they knocked them out and pinned them down. She then told Shang to go to where Shan Yu was.

Shang's P.O.V.

I was knocked unconsious and woke up to Mulan shaking me it told her to get back when I saw Shan Yu above me.

I had to fight him, but all I had was my small dagger for a weapon, and then someone threw something at Shan Yu.

It was Mulan and she threw he shoe at him and he told me that I took away his victory and mulan told him that she did and put her hair up like it was when she was Ping, he then said noticed that she was the soldier from the mountains.

Then Shan Yu ran after Mulan were chasing her, she was leading him to the roof. What was she thinking putting herself in danger like that and he looked for a way for him to go to the roof.

Mulan's P.O.V.

She was leading Shan Yu to the roof, and then she saw Mushu and Cri ke come beside her, and Mushu asked her what the plan was.

She answered honestly that she didn't really have a plan, and then he was yelling at her for not having a plan. Then she suddenly grabbed some fireworks and she aimed for Shan Yu.

Mushu lit the rocket and it hit him directly. She then slided down the lanterns and landed right on Shang.

She was embarresed and got off him, she heard Chi Fu yelling about how they put his life in danger. He then asked where I was, but Shang stood up for me.

Then the Emperor came down and everyone silenced.

Shang's P.O.V.

He grabbed Chi Fu by the collar and yelled at him for insulting Mulan, after she saved everyones lives, including his how could Chi Fu say something like that to her.

Then the Emperor came and their was silence, he apologized for what he did, he asked where Mulan was and moved so he could see her. I hope that nothing bad will happen.

Mulan's P.O.V.

The Emperor told about everything I did wrong and I cringed as he said all of it but then finally he said that I have saved them all and then I saw him bow down to me, along with everyone else I was surprised.

Then he told Chi fu to give me a position on his concial, he said that they were not positions open, I knew he was lying, but the emperor said that I could have Chi fu's job, and then he fainted.

I declined him though, because I was homesick and I told him that and then he gave me his metal and the sword of Shan Yu to show what I have done for China. I hugged him and he returned it.

Then I said goodbye to my friends and then I saw Shang told me thank you, and then he told me that he loved me, which I already knew and asked if he could escort me home. I told he could and then he did something suprising.

He wrapped his arm around and kissed me passionatley, I was surprised but none the less I returned his kisses.

Then he and I left for our journy to my home. When I got home I saw that my father was in the garden I went up to him and told him about how I got the emperors medallion and the sword of Shan Yu for the honer of saving China.

The he hugged and told me that the greatest honer was having me for a daughter nad he told me how much he missed me.

Then Shang came over and talked to my father and I asked him if he could stay for dinner, and he then told me that he would love to.

Epiolgue:

Shang and Mulan got married soon after that and china always remember the honer Fa Mulan ahd brought to China and how she saved all of their lives, she was never called a disgrace after that.

And they lived happily ever after.

_Done! Finally! Thanks to ever one who reviewed! Please review me and tell me how I did overall! I will like to hear your honest opinoin!_


End file.
